criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Profiling 202
"Profiling 202" is the ninth episode of Season Twelve and the 264th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary While Rossi is teaching a profiling class with Prentiss and Stephen, he receives a phone call that leads him to believe that someone from his past has returned. Guest Cast *Tansy Alexander - Mrs. Franklin *Gordon James Asti - Michael Lee Hill *Shirell Ferguson-Coleman - Mrs. WeatherlyCredited as "Brandi's Mom" *Mark Fite - Mr. Franklin *Ashwin Gore - Larabee *Shayla Hale - Sheffield *Pooch Hall - Clark *Carie Kawa - Cho *Jennifer Karen Lee - Reporter *Madonna Magee - Mae Wilson *Erin McIntosh - Fantasy Victim *Therese McLaughlin - Jody Wilson *Adam Nelson - Thomas Yates *Najarra Townsend - Regina Franklin *Sushana Watkis - Stephanie WeatherlyCredited as "Brandi" Bookend Quotes *'David Rossi:' "What madness is it to be expecting evil before it comes?" – Lucius Annaeus Seneca *'Stephen Walker and David Rossi:' "The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." – Marcus Tullius Cicero Trivia *The closing bookend quote recited by Walker and Rossi was previously recited by Reid in the Season Two episode "Fear and Loathing". *Virgil Williams, who wrote this episode, also wrote the episode's predecessor, Season Seven episode "Profiling 101." *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 18th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. References 1209 Category:Season Twelve Episodes Category:Mr. Scratch Arc